


Hawk's Eye View

by charleybradburies



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison Lives, Alternate Universe, Canon Character of Color, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Character(s) of Color, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Literary References & Allusions, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mission Fic, Missions, Multiple Crossovers, Other, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Superhero Sam Wilson, Superheroes, Team, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, community: multi_genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Kate meets Allison, they don't actually <i>meet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> A) Prompt from fluffyfrolicker's AU August Comment Ficathon: **Kate Bishop meets Allison Argent.**
> 
> B) Is 98% likely to be continued.
> 
> C) @ fluffyfrolicker: This isn't what I had planned to write for this prompt, and probably not what you'd planned either. It just totally ran away with me. Feel free to either give me another prompt or something - I totally want to continue this so if you have a direction you want me to take it just let me know! I hope you like it whether it fits what you'd wanted or not.
> 
> D) Re: the title, yes, I'm well aware that I'm not funny.
> 
> E) One of the community tags is the first instance of something being tagged for my community, [femslashagenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/), which I'm in the process of getting up and running. 
> 
> F) Also applied to to my Narrative Bingo card at multi-genfic, for the prompt: setting shift.
> 
> F) Thanks to all for reading! Comments, etc. are greatly appreciated!!

Kate whips around at the sound of another person getting shot behind her, not having expected it. The guy’s gasp is only audible for a moment before it’s replaced by the sound of him crashing against a car in the parking lot, obviously below the window that he’d been shot out of. 

“Cool superheroines don’t stop to look at violence!” America yells, and Kate rolls her eyes before running back in the opposite direction. 

“What the hell, Hawkeye!”

“America, that wasn’t my arrow!” 

She sprints to the end of the hall, looking out through the broken window, first to the groaning asshat atop the collapsed roof of a blue car and then to the building across the Avenger-strewn street.

Kate may almost as well be looking in a mirror. 

The girl across from her, armed with her own bow and arrow, has long black hair held up by barrettes and a smirk of a smile. She’s on the rooftop of the shorter building, arms extended in front of her and one arrow tucked casually against her bowstring. No uniform, no mask, just a purple minidress with an embroidered red A. 

_Sassy._

They meet eyes, both with pursed lips. 

The other girl pulls a phone out, seemingly from her quiver, and calls someone; watching her lips, Kate can (just barely, since she's across the street and it's nothing like sitting on the couch with Clint) make out what she says.

“Scream, Lydia.”

A moment later a blood-curdling shriek fills the air, followed by the breaking of glass in multiple cars below (and God knows what else). Kate winces at the sound, covering her ears and, at first, closing her eyes. 

The entire world stops for a moment - no fighting, nothing, just that one scream and a whole lot of shattering glass. She looks back up when the sound is over, and the girl is gone. 

“Come on!” shouts America.

“Hey, Nat?” Kate yelps into her communicator as she races down the corridor after her.

“Katie?” Natasha replies, just as breathless as she.

“Did you bring some more friends to this party?”

“I brought the Avengers; I don’t know who _you’re_ talking about.”

“Well, okay then,” she sighs uncertainly. “ _Anyone_ know who the cute archer chick is?”

“Sure you’re not looking at your reflection in the glass, Hawkgirl?” Wilson teases.

“Not helpful, Falcon.”

“Hey, girl, I tried.”

His reply comes only a moment before he himself is at the end of the corridor, arms open to take America and Kate down to the street, to the throes of the fight; he drops them right near Nat and Wanda and goes to find Steve. A couple more shots are stolen from Kate, arrows raining down on their opponents from above, but she never sees the girl again. 

Until Hill debriefs both Avengers teams about the emergence of a new team of superheroines, that is, when she finds out that the A stands for "Ally Kat," and she lets herself hope they’ll meet again.


End file.
